


The interview: Liars in love. (Revisited "two liars in love" original title, 23.08.16)

by whasting



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Break Up, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Interview AU, M/M, One Shot, Simon Cowell - Freeform, kiss, larry - Freeform, larry fluffy, larry one shot, larry short, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson fluffy, where harry and louis get interviewed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whasting/pseuds/whasting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"When I first entered the room, I could instantly smell him. It was hard not to cry, but I tried.</em><br/>I headed to the closet - ironically I could have looked at myself in the mirror and the closet was always with me, but that's another story - and I tried to remember which clothes were mine and which ones were his."</p><p> </p><p>Or AU where Harry and Louis break up because they can't handle the pressure and years later they get interviewed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The interview: Liars in love. (Revisited "two liars in love" original title, 23.08.16)

_*Flashback*_

_When two teenagers get together they think they'll be together forever, until death tears them apart. Until that final last breath._  
_Them against everyone._  
_When love isn't enough the same teenagers break up and that's not because they didn't make an effort. That's because leading a life style that involves hiding your sexuality, pretending to be someone else but mostly ignoring the person you love the most in public places because people might assume is just hell. And although love is there, everyone around Harry and Louis can feel it, is not enough. Louis always thought he would marry Harry, have kids with him, do all those boring stuff adults do. He always thought that doing any of those chores - paying the taxes, doing the dishes, going to the bank - with the person you love, with your soul mates, would make everything less boring and monotonous._

_Now, almost five months later, he changes his mind. He loves his boy, but he would rather make things easy for him than complicate his life. Louis sees how Harry gets sad every time he has to pose with Eleanor, or everything Modest yells at them for acting like a couple. He hopes Harry is happy once they break up. He hopes his heart will heal, because out of all the things Louis is capable of, stopping loving Harry isn't one of them._

_One Monday morning while outside is pouring and they're sat on their couch, in their flat, Louis decides the time has come._  
_He stands up and after taking a deep breath says the famous four words._  
_We need to break up._  
_Harry stops sipping his coffee and turns his head to look at him, shocked._

 _«You promised you would never leave me, you promised me things, you promised, you fucking-»_  
_Harry starts crying he isn't able to talk anymore. Tears are falling down marking his soft face. The same face Louis had kissed so many times before. The same face he wants to kiss right now._

 _«Harry what I promised you was that I would love you forever, but everyone leaves eventually. People never keep their promises, you should learn. »_  
_Louis speaks again, trying to control his tears. He doesn't want to look weak, he is the one breaking Harry's heart. He is the asshole of the situation, not Harry._

 _Harry surprisingly walks towards Louis, takes a deep breath and says the words that will haunt Louis for the rest of his life. Maybe._  
_Pick someone who's supportive._  
_Harry is so supportive of him that he doesn't care of the pain he will feel afterwards, he just cares about Louis._

_«I've been taught that if you love someone you should respect his choices. I know for certain that someone wants to leave you should hold the door open for them. If you want me to leave Lou, I will. Staying is pointless, thank you for the good times.»_

_Harry has always been the strong one in their relationship. Even when Louis got called fag by those fans, Harry was the one who stopped him from punching them. Harry was the one to speak up during those meetings with Modest. Harry always was his rock._  
_Louis wondered how he could stop loving someone like Harry. How is that possible? The pain is blinding Harry for not seeing through Louis._

 _«I'm sorry Hazza, I just don't know how to handle all this pressure. I'm so sorry, it's not that i don't l- »_  
_Louis tries to say, but all the words are stuck in his throat. He tries to get them out, but he can't._

 _«You don't need to explain, I get it. Lou you handled this pressure for four years. I saw you struggling, I should have helped you.»_  
_Harry says distancing himself from Louis._

_Louis is suddenly the spectator of his own tragedy. His inner teenager is screaming, is telling him to yell and cry. The adult part of him is telling him to keep it quiet._

_«I'm packing tomorrow, I'll sleep on the couch tonight.»_

_Harry leaves Louis and goes out with some friends. Louis can feel his heart smashing, or maybe it's the cup of tea he was holding._

***

Sleeping on the couch wasn't comfortable because I kept waking up every hour. My back was hurting, but what was aching was situated in my chest and I couldn't do anything to get better.  
It was hard to sleep when the love of your life was in the other room but you couldn't touch him. It was even more difficult to pretend to accept his reasons for breaking my heart. I mean I understood them, I just thought we were stronger.

I know I could have visited him, just to check on him, but I didn't. I wanted to respect his choices, I didn't want to look clingy, even if deep down I am.

Louis was scared of the dark and we always used to sleep with the lights on, so that night I was worried he would get scared. He used to whisper into my ears how lucky he was to have someone like me by his side. That's what broke my heart the most. Not the fact that he was acting like he stopped loving me, but just the fact that he didn't keep his promises. That he lied.  
I knew he wasn't sleeping, but I couldn't help. Not anymore.

After a few hours I headed to the kitchen and he was already making tea. He looked at me and I excused myself. I needed to pack and I needed to be quick.

When I first entered the room, I could instantly smell him. It was hard not to cry, but I tried.  
I headed to the closet - ironically I could have looked at myself in the mirror and the closet was always with me, but that's another story - and I tried to remember which clothes were mine and which ones were his.  
I decided to leave all the things he bought for me, I didn't want them. It was just like carrying the pain to my new flat, but mostly I wanted him to remember about me. To feel what I was feeling. Now I know he was feeling the same.

I felt Louis' gaze on me, I thought I was just imagining it, but I learnt to always follow your intuitions.  
I realized that I wasn't wrong when Louis spoke.  
He just said hi, but I can still feel the pain in those two letters. He was there, keeping himself steady by leaning on the door. I wanted to kiss him and slap him at the same time.

In that moment I didn't know what to do, my body froze and I could already feel the tears waiting to fall.  
I asked him to close the door behind him, that I would be quick. But something in the way I said it - maybe the fact that I was crying or that I just wanted him to hug me - was off and Louis felt it.

He ran towards me and told me to stop crying, because it was destroying him. I was the one bleeding and he was there telling me to stop because blood made him sick.  
_Prince don't cry_  
He said and I was melting. He never called me prince, it was the first time and maybe even the last.  
He sighed and sat next to me. I wanted to hug him, but I didn't.  
We sat in silence.

***

That was the hardest thing I've ever done in twenty-three years. I couldn't leave the person I loved the most, the only person I would reach in case the world was about to end.  
I was being a chicken, all the pressure put on us was just impossible and then there was Simon.

Simon told us that if we were to come out we would ruin the band, we would lose everything and I hated myself for thinking that the band was more important than Harry. Looking back, I would run away from that hell with him because I know he wouldn't have said no. But then again, we were young and stupid.  
There were nights I wished we weren't famous, but then again, getting known allowed me to meet Harry.

That night Harry was sleeping on our couch and I was in our room. Needless to say that I couldn't sleep, at all. I was so scared of the dark, but that night I was more scared of losing him. Forever.

I walked to the kitchen and I started making tea. I picked up two cups and I realized too late that I didn't have to make one for Harry. It was just a habit I had to break.  
I heard footsteps and when I turned around I saw him, standing there. His eyes were red and tired, he wasn't glowing anymore.  
_I caused this, it's my fault._  
I thought immediately.

I followed him to our bedroom. My feet did all the job, I had no choice. I didn't even try to stop myself. I didn't want to. The urge was just too strong.  
The moment I saw him I felt weak in the knees and I had to steady myself. I leaned on the door, my back against that hard surface was hurting, but I deserved it.  
My heart was racing, I was going crazy, I thought I was hearing Harry's heartbeat as well. Maybe I was.

I begged him not to pack his clothes, not to leave me. I was out of breath, I could feel a panic attack building up inside me. I knew Harry was too because he gave me a worried look.  
He wasn't listening to me, I had to steal his t-shirt from his hands in order to get him to look at me.

I tried to be as clear as possible, because I knew that if I fucked up, I would lose him forever.  
_I love you, please stay._  
I told him and he froze.  
I begged him to say something, because the silence was destroying me.  
After a few minutes he looked up and said that I wasn't making any sense, which was true and I knew it. I wanted to tell him that I never made sense when I was talking about him because what I was feeling for him was always blinding my rational thinking process.

I expected him to laugh and to tell me to fuck off, but then he stood up and walked towards me. My heart was racing, my hands were sweating and my knees were just about to give up on me.  
We were so close I could feel his breath on me, I wanted to kiss him but I didn't know if he would have liked it.  
In a tiny voice he asked me if I was scared of the dark that night and I nodded, but I also added that I was more scared of losing him.

He smiled really big and kissed me softly. I missed those lips too much. Harry whispered into the kiss _I love you_ and when he looked at me in the eyes he told me _Don't do it again_ to which I replied with a kiss.

***

"Sorry, it's my phone!" Harry says excusing himself.

They wait for him to finish and Louis can't believe he did it. Simon will kill him, he will sue him but it was worth it.

"Love, it was Jay. The kids are crying, they want dad Lou." Harry says laughing after a few minutes.

"Oh, you can go guys. Thank you for the story." The interview says with wet eyes.

"Thank you for listening." Harry answers her.

"Go and take care of your kids, they need you two." the interview says again standing up and giving them some privacy.

Harry mouths _I love you_ to Louis and Louis mouths _Me too_ back.

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wrote this fanfiction on the 28th of September 2014, I wasn't happy with it so I decided to revisited it. If you liked it before it was revisited thank you, but now it's so much better, trust me!  
> I'm planning on doing the same thing with my other fanfictions.
> 
> Anyway, don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos!  
> My tumblr is whasting.
> 
> Thank you for your time.


End file.
